mwcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolf
INTRODUCTION A nature-loving badass who was raised by wolves. Also Druid's best friend and a long-standing member of the Emissaries of Justice. ESSENTIAL INFO Created and owned by Matthew Werner. Designed by Bruno Masson. ORIGIN/BIOGRAPHY Wolf was raised by a pack of wolves since his adolescence. When he found civilization after a chance poaching incident, and more specifically the crimes of our civilization, he decided he would fight these injustices to protect his family. In his spare time, he's a monster hunter, chasing down evil werewolves, vampires, the Jersey Devil, etc.. GEAR, POWERS, & ABILITIES A man born and raised in a forest, he is a rugged man with a love of wolves and nature. He wears an enchanted suit that gives him the abilities of a werewolf, without the weaknesses such as wolfsbane (though he hates them all the same). He has superhuman speed, agility, senses, reflexes, hearing, strength, healing, and durability and endurance. He's stronger on nights than days and on full moons he's at his peak (even during the day of a full moon, he's stronger than any other night). At this point he can lift up to half a ton, whereas he can usually only lift a quarter, if lucky. He has been evolved to where he can turn into a half-wolf-human hybrid (but not a werewolf) or even a full blown wolf. He wields two throwing swords made of bone. These are serrated and about medium length in comparison to other swords, like katanas, gladii, etc.. He also uses bronze, wrist-mounted claws for more close quarters fights. RELATIONSHIPS He is Druid's best friend. Both are incredibly close friends due to their mutual love of nature and both have a lot in common, including their personalities. Whether or not their relationship is more than that has yet to be seen (or even decided on for that matter). Despite her technically being Druid's protege, Wolf has trained and bonded with Lilith all the same. Whilst on their typically three person quests and adventures, the two often get along very well as Wolf respects Lilith's tenacity and Lilith wants to learn and push her current boundaries. Wolf is one third of Arcane Fang, the trio superhero team of him, Druid, and Lilith. He is also a core member of the Emissaries of Justice, being one of their first pledges after its foundation. He's stayed through just about every incarnation since, even ones that weren't necessarily well thought of by the public. FOIL Coyote is the nemesis of Wolf through no real fault of his own. Coyote is a helpless man who turns into a were-coyote when he loses control of the beast. Coyote challenges Wolf's dominance complex by countering his Wolf's abilities, and often overpowers Wolf through brute force, deceit, or speed. The fact that Coyote is in no real control only proves to pour salt in Wolf's wounds and enrage him further. ROGUES GALLERY Sibre, Coyote, Oni, James Bardo, Obedience, Voodoo, Cauldron, Forsake, Dispatch, Enigma, Rift, The Magi, Helix, Ghulrith, Koro Toro, Loanshark, The Jersey Devil, Kuvarr, Basilisk, Warmonger Shadowcrypt, Argent Grimsbane, Ghadius, Cyclone, Ethereal Bliss, Tendril Terror, Lodestone, The Top, Lazarus, Absalom, Scarecrow Joe, Unic, Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater, Lifburne, Despot, Helrite, Brimstone, DemonNinja, Rancore, Abyss, Void, Abyssal Void, Bonfire, Feveris, Rozark, The Patriarch, Vortex, Necrotos, Blink, Arzurk Dragoncleaver, Clockwork Knight.